A Hero Given To Me
by SpellCasterLight
Summary: I never would have guessed...that out of all the people i know...that he would be the only one to stand by my side...


I dont own Naruto...If i did Hinata-Chan would be going out with either Gaara-Kun or Shikamaru-Kun and Iruka-Sensei would be Hokage P

It was pitiful what we had become, truly and absolutely down-right pitiful; the cowards that we had become.

When Orochimaru had invaded Konoha, after successfully destroying the other four great nations, and murdering all who didn't beg on their knees to be saved, which in other words, was most, if not all, of the Shinobi. After he invaded, we fought back hard… it was nowhere near hard enough, his army slashed through ours like a blade through air, quickly over-powering us. Hokage-sama ordered a full retreat any and all complaints were silenced quickly.

The remaining leaf ninja were separated in the sprint away from our beloved village. Only problem with retreating, is when everywhere you would normally run to, is taken over by the people you are retreating from… Where do you run to?

We ended up living in caves on the outskirts of the land of fire, living off of the local animals, herbs and berries. Different groups were sent to find new places to rest for the next night, staying in one place for too long was far to dangerous, we were already dodging assassination attempts by the skin of our teeth…

I kept my mouth shut, everyone did, no one dared mutter how low we had fallen…Except when they pulled the last straw…

They took her, they captured my sister…

I can still remember it so clearly in my mind. She was fighting against the masked sound ninja, kicking and punching, even when completely exhausted of all her chakra. "Help me Hinata-chan! Please!" She screamed; endless amounts of tears running down her face…

I took off after her, only to get a few steps, before someone, who I found later to be Gai-Sensei, held me back, I too kicked and screamed at my 'captor,' screaming her name at the top of my lungs, with my own salty tears escaping from my eyes.

When Gai-Sensei finally let me go, when my sister's struggling form was long gone from sight, I found my legs gave out and I collapsed, pounding my fist into the ground with whatever energy I had left, the last, and only thing that ran through my mind, before my body, and mind, had reached their peak was, "Why? Why?!" And then I passed out from the strain of it all. When I awoke I knew what I had to do…

I was going to bring her back, I had my mind set on it. But, one thing I also knew, was that I would run into Orochimaru, and his little hand puppet, Kabuto. Yet still, I didn't care, I remember telling myself, "bring it on! I'll make them pay."

I went to every single one of the teams that had backed me up so many times as a Genin and again as a Chunnin, searching for help.

All of them told me how much of a fool I was, and how it was, "hopeless," in their different ways…

My own team was logically the first group I went to. When I told them what I planned to do, Kiba grabbed my shoulders, screaming about how I had lost my mind, and telling me that it was suicide.

Shino, to the untrained eye, looked calm, and collected. But I knew better. He was giving me that disapproving look, he was telling me, with his eyes,  
"Don't try to be a hero Hinata, it's pointless."

Kurenai-Sensei, my sensei, my maternal figure, for the past three years; she began to cry. Kiba and Shino immediately went to comfort our Sensei. I walked away; I love my Sensei, I love her, as if she were my mother, but I couldn't lose my nerve now, I would apologise and tell her how sorry I was later…

I went to go to talk to the next team.

Team 10 acted mostly the same, Ino started screaming at me, Choji, I think, was too confused, and shocked, to say anything. Shikamaru started rattling off my odds,  
"A one to one million chance, or lower, of even surviving. Never mind Succeeding..." He stated, as if that was going to stop me.

Team Gai gave me there own 'individual' brand of advice.

Tenten half-assedly threatened me, saying something along the lines of,  
"If you leave, I'll bring your ass back and kick it myself." I might have laughed, if I wasn't already so pissed off. It looked as if Lee was about to say something when Gai-Sensei gave me an extremely forced smile, both him and Lee had been doing a lot of that recently I noted, probably their own way of trying to keep their spirits high.

"Hinata." He began, "The power of the darkness out balances your own fire of love for your sibling."

It would have been easier if he just said, "It's hopeless." Like everybody else.

I looked next to Neji. He kept his gaze, for a second or two, before simply lowering his head, and walking away…

My own flesh and blood, my cousin, who I felt, treat and respect like a brother had turned on me also! My fists clenched at my sides, and I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying, or screaming at his retreating form. I'm not sure which, maybe both. After that, I too nearly walked away.

Team 7, my last and only hope…

Sakura tried to talk me out of it, of course, at my silence, she started to cry. Kakashi-Sensei barely reacted at all, continuing to look as if he hadn't heard me at all, except when his one visable eye widened slightly, and his grip on his book tightned, before both returned to normal a second later.

Sasuke; I didn't really expect a reply, never mind assistance in my self-appointed mission, and so I wasn't surprised when he didn't even raise an eyebrow in response…

Naruto, he surprised me with his response. I will openly admit, he didn't do anything, he just sat there! All of his speeches, and talks, about, "never giving up," and "never letting a team mate down," were apparently all just that… Talk.

The one time I really needed him to come through for me, and he wouldn't even look me in the eye!

"What's the matter with you all?!"

It wasn't really a question when you really think about it. We were afraid, alone, out-numbered, without hope of a future…

It wasn't really a question, I guess that's why no-one answered…

"Fine! I don't need you!"

I could have carried on screaming for hours, but I simply bit my tongue, and ran.

So, with nothing but the ripped and torn clothes on my back, a pouch full of blood covered Kunai, and determination filling every essence of my being, I set out back towards Konoka, in search of my sister, and Orochimaru…


End file.
